breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Walt's Warning
Walt's Warning was a 2009 project made by Ralph, a team of web designers hired by Sony Pictures TV, as promotional content for Season 2 of Breaking Bad. It's a "sequel" of sorts to Walt's Wisdom. It's a simple two minute interactive video told through the eyes of a random bystander who happened to stumble upon Walter White's meth cooking out in the desert, so he hunts them down, captures them, and intimidates them into silence. What's unique about the website is that every video is intended to be specialized for the viewer and shared around to their friends, thus their names, likeness, and locations are inputtable and will be used in the video. Bryan Cranston actually recorded thousands of lines to say as many names as he could for the sake of the experience. It was an Official Nominee in the 14th Annual Webby for the "Best Use of Video or Moving Image" category and won a BIMA award. The site is unfortunately down. Summary The video is comprised of three scenes. The first scene has the viewer wildly fleeing through the New Mexican desert before getting tackled to the sand by Walter White, who snarls "Why did you come out here?! What is your name?!" The shot is then eclipsed by darkness. The second scene has the viewer awaken under the veil of a bag, tied up in the back of the RV. Walt will demand "Wake up, *the viewer's name*", before tearing the bag off their head and ranting to them about how he's in too dire a situation to let some random idiot stumble upon his secret criminal activities and ruin everything. He'll also hold up a photo of them and burn it to ash with his lighter for further intimidation. The viewer is intended roam the RV with their mouse in this scene. If the viewer focuses too much on the left, where Walt's chemistry set is installed, he'll torture them by mixing toxic chemicals and forcing them to huff the fumes. If they focus too much on the right, where his gun is sat atop his Heisenberg attire crumbled up in the corner, he'll mock their apparent desire to shoot him with it by revealing it's just a prop he stole from his school's drama club, promptly pistol-whipping the viewer. Either way, they'll end up unconscious. In the third and final scene, the viewer will awake back in the desert, with a sign reading ''"You can't hide in *the viewer's location*, *the viewer's name*," ''laid next to their head. The viewer is then taken to a fill out sheet, which encourages them to input their friends' names, photos, and locations for their own specialized experience. Cast Bryan Cranston as Walter White Trivia *The storyboards and concept art first intended the viewer to be an accomplice of Walt who overstepped their boundaries, and the original setting was Jesse's basement. External Links *The dead site link *The official example *Bryan Cranston and Vince Gillgan's behind the scenes Category:Bonus scenes